Dinosaurs, Teachers, and Aliens Oh my!
by jboy44
Summary: Max thought his days of Adventure were over, He thought by moving to a new town he could start over with his girlfriend Zoe, and his new family, But he didn't count on the Spectral space pirates having one last Ace up there sleeves. Now he Zoe, his new sister, new friends Miharu Akihsia and Yuuko have to play Goma's sick game, to put an end to the Space pirates once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

Max Taylor was in the back of a car with his parents arguing in the front about something when he saw a driver all over the road, "DAD LOOK OUT!"

in a moment spike gasp as the car crashed and Max closed one eye as the vision in one eye turned red.

When he opened it he saw his mom wide eyed crying in horror as his dad wasn't moving or at least couldn't any more, Max cried when he touched is face he felt a pain in the right side of his face and he felt something sticking in it and screamed.. and then he wake up.

Max's point of view. I was panting and I looked around I was in the moving van's back seat I looked to the window to myself now seventeen in black jeans boats a purple shirt black jacket black fingerless gloves skull ear rings and my hair covering the scar form the crash that took one of my eyes.

I looked to my left to see my sleeping twelve year old step sister, Lily her dark skin black hair yellow sweater and blue skirt and white boats leaning the other way, I then turned forward to see my mother who said she won't never love another man after dad died and to my step mother rose.

dark skin long black hair white top black skirt purple stocks and black boats were what she was dressed in.

I shock my head as I came back to the present day world. We were moving. I pulled out a picture of me and Zoe together she was in a bright yellow sundress with a green jacket on, and sandals.

I was smiling as I held her, Her family moved here a few months back, so now mine was too, thanks to the money I made writing that book about our childhood adventure.

Return to third person point of view.

Rose looked back as Aki was the one driving, "You had the dream again Max?" She saw Max nod.

Aki sighed and said, " PTSD leave my baby boy alone!" they then pulled in to the drive way of a mansion and Aki said, "Ok we're here!"

Rose then looked back and yelled, "LILY WAKE UP!"

Lily jumped up in her seat and yelled, "NO DON'T STEAL THE BACON MR MONKEY!" she then covered her mouth.

Aki giggled as she opened her door got out and opened Rose door helping her out. Rose gave her wife a kiss and said, "Such a noble lady! Now Max I know you want to meet Zoe so go for it!"

Max then opened his door and bolt with lily following close behind her older step brother.

Aki hugged her wife and said, "Perfect there gone let's go brake in our new bed room!" She then pulled her now bright red blushing bride inside the mansion.

Later on in the town Max was walking with Lily who looked to her brother and said, "is it true the school we'll be going to separates students by grades and has them use Augment reality video game character's who's health bar and strength is equal to your grades, to battle in mock wars for equipment?"

Max looked to lily and said, " yes that's Fumizuki I think it's suppose to be to teach team work, I can't see it being for anything else Lily, and we won't be in the same class little miss skipped five grades."

Lilly held her pig tails and said " I can't help being a super smarty pants big brother!"

in a moment a pink haired girl in a Fumizuki school uniform ran up and hugged max and said, "MAX!" it was Zoe and she was cuddling up to Max who was not holding her. Max smiled giving her a kiss on the head.

Another girl walked up and said, "HI I'm Yuuko Kinoshita Zoe told me a lot about you, I Thought she was kidding on the Emo thing though!"

A guy walked out and laughed, "One doesn't kid about the Emo anyway I'm Yuuko's boyfriend Akihisa Yoshi nice to meet you max!" he then held out his hand and Max shock it.

A girl with orange hair bright yellow eyes and her hair up in pig tails was looking around Max and she said, "I have never thought a boy was hot but I've never been tempted like this. Name's Miharu I know you're a good man as you have to moms to teach you how a lady should be treated."

Max raised his eye brow and said, "Oh wait I get it, your like my mama rose only likes girls."

Miharu gave him a thumbs up and said, "Big time! I'm only hear because Akihisa is my best friend and I don't want him to embarrass himself because he is a massive fan of that book you wrote. It's a good book but why that ending?"

Zoe stopped cuddling Max gave him a kiss on the lips before saying, "because sometimes you are forced to say goodbye and it stings!" Max then smiled as he went back to holding Zoe.

Yuuko then elbowed Akihisa's arm and said, "Why can't you be romantic like that!"

Akihisa then rubbed his elbow, "because we see eachother ever day and have to hide her love to keep me safe form two bitches, a group of assholes, and your twin brother's jealousy, but if me lady wants romance!"

in a moment Akihsia dipped her and kissed Yuuko deeply making her eyes widen and her face turn red and when Akihsia stood her back up and broke the kiss she had steam coming out of her ears, "that works."

Lilly jumped up and down, "Guys guys!" She point behind Miharu Yuuko and Akihisa, "DINOSAUR!"

Yuuko was about to say something like that was impossible but a roar made her turn to see behind her was a raptor.

In a moment Akihsia pushed Yuuko behind him as he said, "Oh no! it's like in the book!"

Max had Lilly and Zoe behind him as Miharu hid behind Akihisa, Max was saying, "No one make a move!"

From an ally two more raptors showed up all three solid grey and they where looking at them Yuuko looked around everyone else seemed to be gone!

Akihisa then said, "crap it's just like in the books!" in a moment Akihisa noticed his heavy backpack and said, "I think I just had an idea!" he slowly swung his backpack off and used it to hit a raptor and the raptor shattered like glass to everyone's shock!

Another one jumped up at them but it stopped when a rock hit it and the other one and Max yelled, "over hear pea brains!"

everyone's eyes widen as Max ran and the two raptors gave chase.

Max ran everyone seemed to be gone other then the his group and the one he meet, the other teams eyes widen as Max ran into a building and slammed a door on a raptor's head shattering it.

The last one lunged at Max only for him to duck and the raptor to smash into a wall behimd him and shatter.

Max then walked out dusting himself off. Zoe's eyes sparkled, "My boyfriend is a badass!"

Akihsia rubbed his chin, "Wait it was like in the book.. no it couldn't be!"

they all then looked up to the sound of clapping and saw what looked like one of the space pirates he looked like max with purple skin as he landed and said, "No the books did really happen to max and Zoe here they just changed some names around."

Miharu and Yuuko gasped while Akihsia said, "So cool!"

the Alien then put a card to his activator in a moment an Omega armor Eocharcharia appeared behind him and roared at Max, but Max's only reaction was to flick one of the dinosaur's teeth and say, "you have a cavity!"

The dinosaur then screamed in pain and rolled around in pain to everyone's shock.

Goma then looked at Max and said, "See now it's that kind of badass shit that makes me happy to be your evil half alien clone!"

Everyone's eyes widen as Akihisa said, "Just fast balling that in there aren't you?"

Max crossed his arms and looked his double in the eyes, "that explains why you are wearing my face!"

Zoe then said, "evil shouldn't be that good looking."

Goma bowed as his dinosaur got up and he said, "why thank you. But let's just fast ball through this My father specter made me because he believed Max here was the reason he was losing and it was proven true as when I came out the test tube I was able to beat the alpha gang rex and his parents in there time easily"

Max and zoe's eyes widen as Goma held his hands up, "I didn't kill anyone I got bored fighting them so I took there shit and left back here for a real challenge."

Goma then waved his hand Making Max's lighting Dino bracer return to him along with Chomps card and move cards.

the same thing happened for Zoe.

Akihsia looked at his wrist as he had the fire one and the t-rex card, "So cool!"

Yuuko had the water one and spiny's card, "I didn't even read the books!"

Lilly was jumping for joy as she slide Ace's card making the baby dinosaur appear and she hugged it, "YES!"

Miharu looked to the tank card and dino bracer on her wrist, "But I thought they lose chibi mode?"

Goma then rolled her eyes, "Seth worked with our activators witch can do chibi mode he could have easily combined it with clone stones to make chibi mode work he just viewed chibi mode as pointless and removed it as a chose."

Zoe then crossed her arms as she summoned out Chibi pairs and said, "THAT ASSHOLE!"

Goma then took off as his dinosaur's armor wings carried it off, " I want a challenge, don't' waste time trying to call them out in adult mode my field card I have in use stops that, with out element boosters. So we're going to play a game I've scattered three dino card capsules with move cards for each element along with three cards and activates for secret dinosaurs . Beat and capture the cards and I'll come face you! This is all a game for me so I'll play fair! I've even given you guys field cards."

the Alien then removed a card with the picture of the city form his activator making everyone return to the normal city with the Dinosaurs out in Chibi mode and there owners holding element boosters.

Some random person then petted he baby t-rex, "What a cute dog"

Akihisa raised and eye brow, "I thought that part was plot hole but no it really works! I mean is it just people thinking they are dogs as they don't want to believe they saw a dinosaur."

Miharu looked to tank and said, "I could almost see it on the four legged ones. But the two legs?"

Max then said, " my mothers now the story how about we make it back to my house and regroup"

Miharu then smiled and said, "perfect I would love to meet your mothers."

Lilly was holding and petting ace as she said, " I'm petting a dinosaur I have lived!"

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 0/3

water cards captured 0/3

earth cards captured 0/3

wind cards captured 0/3

lighting cards captured 0/3

nature cards captured 0/3

secret dinosaurs captured 0/3 


	2. First battle!

At the Taylor house.

the kids were talking while petting there dinosaurs.

Miharu was petting tank's underbelly as she said, "I'm petting a dinosaur.. this is weird!"

Aki then walked in stretching as she said, "How do you think I was kidnapped by aliens and forced to time travel! But I wasn't scared the way they were all looking at Seth told me I was safe!"

Max raised and eye brow and said, "Mother did you have to share that?"

Yuuko shivered and said, "Poor guy!"

Lily then looked through the move cards and said "Hay look I have one of those field card thingies!"

Max then looked at his and said, "Same!" Everyone then did the same and found one for each of their elements!

Rose then walked in looked at the dinosaur and crossed her arms, "I always believed it but to see it!"

Akihisa then jumped up and said, "Guys!" he then point to the tv on the news Down town what looked like a Jobaria was walking around and people were running form the large long necked dinosaur!

Max put a hand on his head, "Come on Zoe my dear let's hope this is like riding a bike!"

Zoe jumped up and nodded and Rose stopped all the teens and one child at the door and she held up keys, "you're not running down town I'll drive you all that's what mini vans are for!"

Akihisa then shock her hand, "thanks!"

Later on Down town the new team got out of the black van and held out there Dinocards.

Miharu looked at the dino bracer, "guys how do we do this?"

Akihisa then turned a dial, "Allow me as some one who read the book I know you turn the dial then as you slide a card say your dino's name with a battle cry! Like so!" He then slide the card through and said, "Terry show them why you're the king!" In a moment the full-sized T-rex roared behind him

Yuuko then copied him and said, "Ok then Spiny Show this dino they are all wet!" her Dinosaur then became full-sized as she smiled

Miharu smiled and slide Tanks card making the dinosaur appear as an adult as she said, "Let's rock there world Tank!

Lily smiled as she slide Ace's card, "I know I'm not rex but still blow them away Ace!"

Max watched as Ace appeared and he slide Chomps card, "Been while old friend, But time to roar again Chomp!" In a moment the full-sized triceratops nuzzled Max's side carefully as not to hit him with the horns.

Max petted a roar and smiled a half smile as he said, "welcome back!"

Zoe smiled and slide the card, "Time to bloom once more Pairs!" in a moment her Dinosaur appeared.

In a moment Terry Charged as Akihsia slide a move card "Blazing spin attack!" in a moment Terry's bite set the enemy dinosaur on fire as it was span and thrown.

But before the dinosaur hit a building the world around them changed to a prehistoric beach and the dinosaur land in the water putting it out and Terry looked sick and drained.

Akihsia quickly tried to use his element booster but nothing happened, "what the?" He noticed tank looked ill too.

Yuuko then noticed Spinning and the enemy dinosaur glowing like chomp, "I think this field weakens fire and earth while boost water and lighting." She then slide card, "Let's go water sword!" in a moment Spiny fired off a water jet like blade of water at the enemy dinosaur but it did nothing.

Yuuko looked stunned and Zoe put a hand on her shoulder, "I guess fighting water with water doesn't work." She then slide metal wing! Making three Pteranodons with glowing wings appear and strike the enemy dinosaur knocking it back into a tree.

Lily then slide a move card, "Ninja attack!" in a moment Ace became three of himself and they rapidly attacked the Jobaria as it got up!

the enemy dinosaur roared as it fell over side ways crushing two aces, sadly one of the crushed ace was the real one and it and it's doubles turned into cards and returned to Lily.

miharu was rubbing the side of a sick tank, "This isn't fair I can't do anything in this field! Wait stupid!" she hit her head and slide a card, "Field deep caves!"

The location around them turned into a deep massive cave below the ground making the glowing dinosaurs return to normal as Terry and Tank got up all better.

In a moment Tank became armored thanks to the field and Miharu wondered, "I wonder!" she then put on the element booster and Tank glow the armor merged into his body making him glow purple and roar it's body giving off light.

Max's eye raised as he said, "well now.. that's new?"

Miharu then slide card, "quake saber!" in a moment the crystal sword formed on tank's dial but five times bigger than it should be and it slashed the water dinosaur knocking it down and making it fall over unable to move.

Max held out a move card, "the only reason I can see why it lived through that is because water beats earth. Only way! He then slide lighting strike making a ball of lighting charge between chomps horns and it fired hitting the Jobaria making it turn into a card and the world around them return to normal and they returned there dinosaurs to cards.

Yuuko then ran up and picked up the enemy card and the field card "Do you think if I had used the element booster in that water field Spiny would have gone super like tank did in earth field?"

Max held his chin, "tank's field gave him armor right away. I think that super happened because the booster armored up armor. I don't know."

Zoe hugged Max form behind and smiled, "and we did it! D-team is back!"

Lilly then jumped and said, "No the D-team is you two and Rex we aren't the D-team!"

Max put his hands in his pockets as Zoe grabbed one of his arms, "Right and we're not kids we're just forced to play Goma's game."

Zoe snuggled her boyfriend's arm " My poor Emo!"

The next day in school Max was walking in it hand in hand till he left her to join Class 2-f the most run down class in the school were they send the lowest intro scorers. He sighed, "why could I have been in E with my zoe!"

Some guys in black robes then ran up to them, "Oh you guys most be the FFF those loser who attack any guy with a girlfriend because they have what you can't love."

they growled and appeared to be on fire, Max put his hand under his Emo flap and moved it making the FFF turn white under his hair was an white medical eye patch cover a twist jaded edged scar that covered most of that side of his face.

Max then said, "Spoiler alert the patch covers the empty hole where and eye use to be! The same piece of shattered glass that robbed me of my father did this to me you think I'm scared of you jerks! Now want to see my empty socket?

The FFF then backed away holding out there hands, "No no sorry to bother you keep the patch on!"

Akihsia then entered and walked in and looked at Max and said, "darn it I won't to tell everyone before hand!"

Max then fixed his emo flap and turned around and said, "Don't worry about it and also my mother and her wife want me to say thanks for making them feel welcome in town."

There was a large gasp form the room some girls was speaking in german.

Another boy had a nose bleed so bad he was on the ground reaching for Akihisa, "you hung out with lesbians with out me?"

Akihsia then turned to him and said, "Kouta his mom goes both ways."

A boy with red hair then grabbed Akihisa and said, "THE POINT REMAINS YOU HUNG OUT WITH LESBIANS WITH OUT US!"

In a moment the boy was on the ground holding his crotch as Max had his left leg raised and said "That's my mom!"

Akihsia crossed his arms, "yeah Yuuji not cool dude, they are nice ladies."

In a moment the teacher coughed and said, "Ok then new kid I'm your teacher Souichi Nishimura all though they all call me ironman for some reason Any how please tell us more about your two moms."  
Max then sat down and said, "when I inform them about that statement they are going to kick your ass."

the teacher smiled, "At least I'll get to meet them!"

Max shivered and said, "the fuck is wrong with this got dam school! I hope lily is ok in Class 2-A"

Meanwhile

Lily was sitting in what looked more like a V.i.p longue then a class room eating a mini cupcake while the teacher spoke. She then held up a sigh To Yuuko that read, "this school is unfair!"

Yuuko then held up a sigh that read, "I know right, I would rather be in the same class as my darling."

both girls then quickly hide the signs under their seats as the teacher turned around

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 0/3

water cards captured 1/3

earth cards captured 0/3

wind cards captured 0/3

lighting cards captured 0/3

nature cards captured 0/3

secret dinosaurs captured 0/3 


	3. Secret dinsoaur,and girl power!

In the school Yuuko was walking Lily when she stopped and said, "Lilly I read the books so!" She point to their home room teachers Youko wearing a black neck band with a silver six side shape plate.

Lilly blinked," is that an alien activator? Wait Big brother's bootleg said the secret dinosaurs came with activators!"

Yuuko held her chin and looked to her dino bracer no one seemed to notice it or the card belt at her side, "Some weird things are happening so let's see!" she then pulled out a card, "Field prehistory beach!" she then slide it but nothing happened and she looked puzzled.

Lily, then said, "you have to have a dinosaur out to use a move Yuuko!" She crossed her arms, "so if she does have a secret dinosaur you would need to get her to summon hers and I checked moves don't work in baby mode, so let's not summon full-sized dinosaurs in the middle of a school."

Yuuko growled and said, "dam it if only we could trick her into activating the card!" She then snapped her fingers and pulled lilly along, "Come along Lily me has an idea!"

Yuuko walked up to Youko and held out her move card and said, "I'm sorry miss but did you drop this I found it on the ground behind you."

Youko's eyes widen as she adjusted her glasses and took it, "Not mine but .. were did you get one of this?"

Lilly then caught on and smiled and said, "We don't know what is it? And do you have any yourself?"

Youko hand the card back to Yuuko and said, "I shall not fall for this trap!"

Lilly held out ace's card and a move card, "The fact you know it's a trap proves you do have one! So you have fallen for it! Blow them away Ace and let's go move card windy valley!"

In a moment Youko Lily, and Yuuko where in the valley between mountains it was supper windy and Ace roared at full sized, as Yuuko called out spiny.

In a moment both dinosaurs where armored and Yuuko said, "Come on Call out your dinosaur already!"

In a moment Miss Youko put a card to her necklace making a small Eoraptor appear Yuuko was laughing, "It's tinny smaller then a dog it won't last!"

In a moment she heard a roar as the secret small fire morphed into a large grey and purple scaled water Amargasaurus before gaining symbolless version of the space pirate armor.

Lilly blinked and said, "I get it as it's such an early dinosaur it can change into a dinosaur of every attribute like it evolved into so many dinosaurs smart pun!" In a the secret dinosaur was about to step on Spiny.

But Yuuko slide a card, "Futabasaurus water cannon!" in a moment the said dinosaur appeared and fired a water beam at the enemy's leg knocking it back making the dinosaur stumble!

Lilly then held out a move card of her own, "guess what teacher lady This field boost wind moves Let's go Ace use Cyclone!"

in a moment power winds appeared around Ace as it charged at the enemy dinosaur the winds growing to the point it looked like a tornado as Ace jumped up and crashed into the secret's neck.

The blow and the wind worked together to crack the enemy armor! But in a moment the things neck whipped knocking Ace into a mountain making his armor shatter.

Yuuko held up another move card " let's go hydro cutter!" in a moment a large wave of water fired and hit the enemy dinosaur cracking the armor more as she said, "What kind of armor is that anyway!"

Youko then put a card to her activator "Move spectral destroyer!" In a moment the Armor gained to curved pillars of crystal that charged up and energy before forming a ball of energy between them.

the ball grow and when it fired the damaged armor broke from the force of the blast, to damaged to handle the strain of firing it's attack.

Youko's eyes widen as she watched the blast leave and head for spiny. "I only have one shot!"

In a moment Ace jumped into in front of Spiny as the energy blast hit! Making the field became covered in a cloud of dust and when it died down Spiny was roaring his armor gone but Ace was now a card.

Yuuko then looked at the Armorless enemy dinosaur, "thanks Lily!"

Lilly smiled and said, "hay spiny still had armor his chances were better!" She then handed Yuuko something, "Take this normal move!"

Yuuko smiled as she slide the card, "let's go Act Missile! I kid you not that's the move!" in a moment a missile came down and hit the secret dinosaur right in the chest knocking it down making it turn back into an Eoraptor Spiny then charged and crushed the small thing in it's jaws before it had time to change again!

the battle field then vanished as Spiny became a card.

back in the school Yuuko was looking at the Eoraptor card, "I think we just found the dteam's MVP I mean he's all the element he's back up for all of us!"

Youko fell over, "I had a giant laser blast how did I lose!"

Lilly then rubbed her chin and said, "team work?" She then looked at the spectral destroyer move card but the card shattered in to dust in her hands.

Youko cried as she touched her activator making it turn into dust, "Now how am I going to scare the boss into giving me a raise!"

Yuuko's eyes widen as she hand Lily back her normal move card and said, "Really? That's what you were going to do with a super powered dinosaur?

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter it's lunch time let's go show the others Eoraptor and talk about our knew plan of letting someone in a field that's bad for them use it to be able to fight even if it is with just normal move cards."

Elsewhere.

Aki was walking around town looking around as she said, " Still haven't found a good place to take my wife on date night!" A few guys who ever heard her looked at her smiling widely.

Aki rolled her eyes, "get a life!" She then turned a corner and saw five pure grey raptors around her and feathered Raptor

Aki raised her arms and rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know who you are or what kind of dinosaur obsessed group is trying to kidnap me this time but know this my son has been through this before and will save me, and once I'm free and your powerless I will beat the shit out of you using my best pair of high heels as weapons!"

goma's voice then yelled," Ok so that's where Max's badass comes form!" he then walked out making Aki raise an eye brow as Goma cleared, "Hi I'm the new bad guy your son's half alien Clone I'm Goma nice to meet you!"

Aki crossed her arms, "if you think being a bootleg will let you win you're wrong a knock off is all ways inferior to the real thing! You will lose horrible painfully and your last thoughts will be what a sad sick little joke your bootleg of a life was! And how sickeningly short it was I mean what are you a few weeks out of the test tube!?"

Goma raised and eye brow as he said " got dam women! You don't got to play that card!"

Aki crossed her arms, "I'll play whatever card I want against a bootleg of my baby boy! How dare you wear his face like that! You whip that evil look off his handsome face right now you half alien not a son of a bitch as you don't have a fucking mom or a got dam dad so I also can't call you a bastard! You are just an asshole nothing more and nothing less!"

Goma's jaw dropped as he said, "I have six raptors point at you and you're insulting me are you brave are stupid!?"

Aki pushed a raptor out of the way and when it tried to roar looked at it and said, "BE QUIT!" The raptor then whimpered and backed away.

Goma's eyes widen as Aki grabbed him by the shirt. The Women then said, "My son has a double dose of courage form both his parents and he got a bonus triple boost form his wonderful step mother! He's not scared of you and guess what I'm not scared of this sick joke either! SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GOT DAM FACE!"

Goma then made all the raptors return to a card and a move card as he backed away hands out slowly, he nodded yes before flying off scared for his life.

Aki then flipped her hair and walked off with a huff, "What a waste of my got dam time! Now I won't have time for snuggles with my wife before the kids come home from school!"

Elsewhere Goma was on top of a building hugging his knees to his chest shaking as he said, "Ok ok I'll play fair! Got dam it that women is scary! If I had just a fifth of that I would be unstoppable!"

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 0/3

water cards captured 1/3

earth cards captured 0/3

wind cards captured 0/3

lighting cards captured 0/3

nature cards captured 0/3

secret dinosaurs captured 1/3 


	4. Going Extinct!

At school it was lunch time Zoe was happily sitting in Max's lap kissing him her arms around his neck as he held her close.

A girl name Shouko looked to them then to Yuuji as she pulled a bat out form seemingly nowhere, in a moment Yuuji took off screaming.

Yuuji was pale as the stalker chased him but soon he saw everyone vanish as he looked around, "have I gone mad?"

in a moment Goma walked out form a corner, "No this is just one guy helping another man!"

Yuuji jumped back and screamed, "DEMON!" his voice filled with fear as he shock against a wall

Goma raised and eye brow but shrugged choosing to go with it, "Ok then what ever look he's the deal man!" he then pulled out a plate and a card and he touched the card to it making an abelisaurus show up and roar.

He then tapped the plate returning it to the card, "I'll give you this witch lets you summon and control a dinosaur, you can take care of that stalker and all I ask is when you're done you go mess with that akihsia kid! But wait there's more act now and I'll throw in!"

Goma pulled out a move card, "fireball blast witch lets the dinosaur spit fire balls" He sound like a tv sells me!

Yuuji blinked in shock for a moment before he asked, "ok where do I sigh!" Goma hand him the cards and plate. The plate turning into a fingerless glove on his left hand with a smaller version of the plate on it.

Goma then turned to leave, "this is verbal deal man! No paper trail!" he said sarcastically as he muttered to himself, "well this was easier then I thought!"

in a moment Goma was gone and everyone else returned and Yuuji saw Shock then looked to the card and smirked " Women I'll give you a moment to back away I just made a deal with a demon!" he yelled demandingly!

Shouko didn't listen and in a moment Yuuji touched both cards to his plate making the dinosaur show up roaring as people ran away screaming and Shouko's eyes widen.

In a moment fire built up in side the dinosaur's mouth as Yuuji smiled and said, " bye bye bitch!"

in a moment Shouko screamed in horror!

Elsewhere while everyone else was running in fear form the dinosaur Akihisa was running to it and he spotted Yuuji his dinosaur. His dino's mouth fired in burned blood and burned blood all over the hall.

Akihisa covered his mouth in horror as he turned green form the smell of massive amounts of burned flesh and how only the blood remained. "What have you done?" he yelled in fear.

Yuuji put his hands in his pocket and said, "I made a deal with this purple skinned demon who now that I think about it kind of looked like that max guy." He said defunded as he rubbed his chin, "you think they related?" he shrugged it off and said, "And I also have to mess with you so sorry buddy."

Akihsia in a moment slid Terry's card and said, "Dino slash!" the T-rex then came out making a generic prehistoric jungle replace the school around the dinosaurs and the two students!

Yuuji was shocked as he looked confused, "ok either I've gone crazy or you just.. You know what who cares if you made a deal to you want to fight then so bit it dude!"

In a moment the abelisaurus opened it's mouth and spat out a fireball at terry only for Akihsia to attach his element booster armoring up the dinosaur so the fire only hit armor plates.

yuuji's eyes blinked and in shock he screamed, "WHAT DID YOU SIGH FOR THAT EXTRA? I MEAN I SHOULD HAVE ASKED FOR AN EXTRA IF I HAD KNOWN! I GOT FUCKING SCREWED!"

Akihisa then slide a card as he said with out emotion, "Fire sword go dino salsh!" in a moment a sword made of fire appeared and landed in Yuuji's Dinosaur making it screa.

Akihsia then cried as he slide another card and said, "go fire scorcher dino slash!" in a moment Terry jumped and as he landed a meteor came down and smashed Yuuji's dinosaur making the red head's eyes widen as his Dinosaur became a card.

As the battle field vanished and the defeated dinosaur came to Akihisa's hand as a card, along with the movie, "two days and we already got three of the cards."

the battle field vanished as did Terry.

Yuuji was slack jawed, "I got mega screwed!" He then angrily yelled, " THAT WAS NOT FAIR YOU HAD MORE ADD ONS!" he then saw his plate turn to dust.

Akihisa was in tears not looking at him, "It's over Yuuji! You lost your dino and you where so stupid everyone saw you summon it and I saw people snapping pictures of the dinosaur who ever you hurt with it will be on you! you can't run form it! Even if they don't believe you summoned it you'll still be jailed for being involved!" he sound sad.

Yuuji then put his hand on his chin, "I see you are right, it was pretty stupid to do it right away I should have wait till the cover of night, I mean you being smarter then me that's ironic, and I don't want to go to jail so I guess I'll go out on my own terms."

Yuuji then ran up to the school roof ran to the edge and jumped.

Later on everyone was out of the school as the police were investigating.

Akihisa was sitting on the ground shaking and shivering as Yuuko got down and hugged him shocking everyone as they cried together.

Lilly was shaking behind hand Max as he said, "but people never got hurt before with them.

Max sighed as he looked to Zoe who looked back clearly thinking the same thing. How many people did get hurt by the dinosaurs when they were kids, but they simple didn't see and didn't think about it because they were kids who couldn't understand?

In a moment Zoe teared up and jumped in to his arms and held him.

Elsewhere hovering in the air was Goma as he said, "well that went as well as I thought. I know maybe I'll give an earth dinosaur to Miharu's dad for a personal demons kind of thing!" he smirked at the idea.

in Moments parents where showing up.

Aki and rose ran up and in a moment Lilly jumped to hug them as she said, "Mommies!"

Kouta in a moment looked to Aki and rose and took a picture, "At least we get to meet the lesbians!"

in a moment he was on the ground and Max's left show was smoking as he said, "TWO PEOPLE ARE DIED YOU SICKO!" Max's voice was filled with rage one could almost say he was on fire through his rage.

Zoe raised and eye brow as she said, "I thought he was lighting and Akihsia was fire?"  
Miharu then face palmed as she said, " I would say this would be on the news but who going to believe it!"

Later on in the taylor family house.

Zoe was sitting in the living room and bowed to Aki and rose saying, "Thanks for letting me spend the night I did not want to be alone."

Aki raised and eye brow as she crossed her arms" What does that mean?" she sound curious.

Zoe sighed and sadly said, "Well let me put it like this Mom is mad dad lied all that time even after the house got kidnapped, and she saw dinosaurs. So all they did after the space pirates was fight. My mom left to go back to collage, even dad moving us out here was just to get away form her."

Rose then walked in and sadly added, "and let me guess Reese moved out? And even though dad is home he is too focus on his problems to remember his daughter? So the only one you have is Reese even though it's over the phone"

Zoe sadly nodded and in a moment Max was hugging her as she cried into his chest.

Rose sighed sadly and said, "How many lives did Rex's parents ruin with a time machine? I mean honestly they only made it to go show there baby dinosaurs? Who in there right got dam mind brings a baby around giant beasts? I mean every bad thing that has happened involving dinosaurs is there fault. Well minus the space pirates they had dinosaurs on there own."

Aki then said, "And they took Rex like he was still there child they didn't raise him he didn't know them I mean when they had away to bring him back to his home and those who loved him it was ok, but now they just kidnapped a child form his home and took him away form everyone he has ever known to live with perfect strangers!" she said angrily.

Aki sighed and sadly added, "No matter how painful it would be if I was in Rex's mother's shoes I would have left him here , his family and friends at his home so he would be happy, instead of making him trapped in an alien environment and forcing him to live with perfect strangers."

Rose then hugged her and calmly said, "that's because you're a better mother then she is, But may what it means to be a parent has changed in there timeline along with morality. I mean it would explain why they weren't mad at Dr.Z for taking the thing or Seth for coasting them Rex in the first place."

Aki blinked for a moment before bluntly saying, "makes sense, in all honesty!"

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 1/3

water cards captured 1/3

earth cards captured 0/3

wind cards captured 0/3

lighting cards captured 0/3

nature cards captured 0/3

secret dinosaurs captured 1/3 


	5. Evil dad!

In Max's room he was sitting on the floor talking with Zoe.

Zoe sighed as she looked at pair's card, "I Wish for the days where I didn't know people got hurt or there homes or lively hood destroyed because we were playing hero when we weren't involved I mean the alpha gang lost the cards even if they were abusing them we had no right to step in other then childish heroics."

Max sighed and crossed his arms, "But If we didn't do that Rex would have gotten all his answers .. and stupdily decide he didn't belong in this time and left us to go live in a strange land with perfect strangers .. Ok Zoe dear I see you're point!" he said sadly looking down at chomp's card.

Zoe leaned on to Max's shoulder, "yeah the reunion we want sense that day and we're too grown up to enjoy it!" she said ticked, "I mean It's only been two days and look at us now! People are dead! In two days of dinosaurs people died! How long did we have them as kids?"

Max growled as he made a tight fist before breathing to stay calm as he coldly said, "Let's not go down there."

Zoe sighed so Max pulled something out form under his bed it was a box and he opened it revealing a silver heart locket with a picture of them in it he put it around her neck, "Well it's a few hour till midnight happy anniversary at least dear."

Zoe's eyes widen as she turned red and looked nervous. Max blinked and asked, "you forgot again didn't you?" Zoe nodded yes quickly.

Max then pulled her into his arms and kissed her before whispering to her, "Can't blame you with all that's going on this time but.. you most still be punished." In a moment zoe's eyes widen as she laughed as Max was ticking her sides.

Zoe's eyes were tearing up as she laughed out, "come on quit it I'm sorry max, I'm sorry! Quit it!" Max then kissed her checks happily.

Elsewhere in Akihisa's house.

Akihisa was on the couch talking with Miharu as he said, "Thanks for coming over my sister left and I don't want to be alone right now!" he said while shaking and still looking pale as images of the battle against Yuuji played over in his head.

Miharu put a hand on her friend's hand and said, "Trust I don't want to be alone or around my dad I understand!" in a moment the area around them morphed into a large underground cave making both stand up to summon there dinosaurs but only Tank came out.

Akihisa's eyes widen as he kept trying to dino slash out Terry, "come on Terry roar!"

In a moment Miharu's father walked out by a spectral armored Ankylosaurus.

Miharu screamed as she hid behind Akihisa and her father said, "Running away form home you naughty girl you most be punished!" he said pulling out a knife and licking it Making Akihisa's eyes widen.

Akihisa then pulled out the Eoraptor card and it came out as a grey and purple version of tank and both dinosaurs on their side roared as Akihisa smiled," Thank you Mvp! Ok now I have a dinosaur!"

Miharu was frozen in fear as her father's dinosaur used quake saber to slahs tank knocking him back as Akihsia yelled, "Miharu element booster now !" but Miharu was frozen so Akihisa took her element booster and load it on to his Dino bracer!

in a moment his Eorapter in Tank's shape gained to elemental stone armor as he took his frozen friend's move card holder and slide Spike arrow making spikes fire form the back of his dinosaur's armor at the Ankylosaurus knocking it away form a downed tank!

Akihisa then looked at the Frozen Miharu as he slashed Mole attack making his dinosaur dig under the ground and jump out form underground knocking the enemy dinosaur on it's back shattering the armor.

Moments later a Quake saber knocked away the Eoraptor in earth dinosaur form braking it's armor , all the while Miharu's father was lighting mad.

In a moment Akihisa growled as he looked to Miharu now frozen and crying and he said, "Look I don't know what this sicko did to you but you have the power to stop him now! You can say no You can stand up for yourself! BUT YOU HAVE TO SNAP OUT OF IT!" He then stomped on her left foot making her scream in pain and jump around holding her foot.

Akihsia hand her, back her move cards and booster back and said, "that was tough love!" At that moment Eoraptor was taken down by Quake saber but Tank roared as he was armored up.

Miharu then looked at her father and said, "We're going to talk about that later Akihisa but thanks! I need something to shock me out of it!" She then turned enraged as yelled to her father, "NO!"  
A moment later she slashed a card saying "ULTIMATE EARTH DINO SLASH! Moments later the path between her dinosaur and her fathers was covered in crystals as Tank glow purple and charged at blinding speed allowing it to Ram the enemy dinosaur with enough force to make it turn back into a card

Moments later Miharu returned tank to being a card and the battle field turned back in to Akihisa's living room.

Moments later Miharu's father roared as he ran out with his knife only for baby mode Terry to tackle the mad man and roar as Akihsia picked up a phone and said " good little tyrant lizard king!"

Miharu was watching her father try to shake the baby T-rex that was now biting him on the butt off with tears in her eyes as she smiled and happily said, "this is the best day over! I'm just so happy thank you besty but!" she then stomped on Akihisa's foot.

Akihisa bite his lips as the phone said, "The cops are on there way!" Akihisa's pain was on his face he want to scream but he held it in and said, "ok!" then hung up.

Miharu then patted his back, "Now we're even!"

outside Goma was hovering in the air sighing, as he looked to a lighting and wind dino card in his hand, "Ok then Maybe I'll give two of those crazy who beat up guys who can get a date some dino cards. I mean honestly how have my picks be backfiring I'm going for unstable here!"

He then pinched his nose and took a deep breath and said " Calm yourself Goma you're a good evil alien clone! You can do this! You can make the original wish he was never born so you would never come to be! And you can steal his girlfriend too!"

He then covered his mouth as his eyes widened in shock before he blinked in confusion and emotionlessly said, "me think Loving Zoe is encoded into his and their by my DNA! I mean.. that's deep kind of romantic and .. wait why the hell am I talking about this shit to my got dam self, right now!"

Goma shock his head to get his senses back, "Bad DNA bad! I don't' care about the pink haired lovely flower that is Zoe Drake." He was red as he covered his mouth before screaming out, "FUCK!"

The next day came fast it was a Saturday.

Max and Lilly were walking around shopping. Max had his hands in his pocket and sighed, While Lily smiled and said, "Why aren't you happy about the beach trip big brother?"

Max then point to the side of his face hidden by his Emo flap and he coldly said, "You know how bad sand and sea water feels in your eye? Now imagine sand and sea water in an empty socket!"

Lily shivered and shock for a second before saying, "Yucky!"

Max then rolled his eye and added ," besides the whole reason for this trip next week is probably because our moms want to see each other in a bikinis."

they passed by Kouta as Max said the last part making him fall over form a nose bleed, as he muttered, "lesbian..mothers..bikinis..yay.."

Max growled and kicked the downed man into a shop wall as he said, "What is wrong with this down?!" he asked in rage.

They then came to two members of the FFF inquisition who had space pirate activators on there chest one was holding three lighting cards the other three wind cards.

Max sighed as he and lily got read Max held out chomp's card along with a field card, "It's my turn to use a field card! Field card storming plain!"

in a minute as Ace and chomp appeared and became armored by there boosters the area changed to a desert plain were a lighting storm was happening.

the FFF members then put there cards on there activators making them glow

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 1/3

water cards captured 1/3

earth cards captured 1/3

wind cards captured 0/3

lighting cards captured 0/3

nature cards captured 0/3

secret dinosaurs captured 1/3 


	6. three dinos no waiting!

In the battle field a desert plain Chomp and Ace were staring down pruple copies of them in spectral armor.

The enemy chomp roared as did the fake Ace as there owners placed the move cards ultimate thunder and wind on there activators!

the two enemies charged but Max and Lily looked at eachother and slide card and said ,"Fusion move thunder storm bazooka!" in a moment Chomp and Ace span around eachother in a tornado of wind and lighting that hit the ultimate moves and broke them the enemy dinosaurs were knocked back and armorless.

The FFF members gasped then a moment later there dinosaurs got up but Max slide a move card, "Lightign strike!" in a moment chomp hit the fake ace with the move making it turn into a card.

Lilly then smiled and slide a move card, "cyclone dino slash!" moments later Ace tackled the fake Chomp making it turn into a card.

the battle field then vanished as chomp and Ace returned to normal Max picked up the cards and smiled as he said, "your first mistake was trusting Goma!"

Lilly then jumped up and down happily, "second was thinking you could beat this brother sister tag team!"

Elsewhere Zoe was in a jungle battle field fighting a wild Altrihinus! Pairs was armored up as she slide the move card, "Big foot assault!"

Only for the wild dinosaur to glow making it switch place with a troodon dummy so it wasn't stepped on.

Zoe looked confused as she said, "what the?" She then slide metal wing but the same thing it switched out with the dummy blocking the move. " Ok so you have a move blocking move cards just super!" She said annoyed as she said, "No one likes a spammer!"

she had a tick mark on her head as she growled and said, "ok then if you aren't going to take the beating fine let' place that passive aggressive game!" She slide two normal move cards, "Let's go Attack up and defense up! They don't target you they power up pairs!"

Pairs then glow before her armor shattered to reveal super mode pairs who roared happily and Zoe stood confused with one eye brow raised as she said, "Wait did I do that?"

in a moment Pairs tackled the enemy dinosaurs sense she wasn't using a move card dummy didn't show up to take the beating allowing Pairs to pin the Altrihinus to the ground and repeatedly step on it's neck making Zoe look away.

Moments later she heard the sound of a dinosaur becoming a card and returned pairs to her as she ran up to pick up the card as she sighed, "dang it Pairs I didn't know you had it in you!" the battle field vanished around her and she was back in the mail. "I can't even enjoy swim suit shopping now!"

later on at the Taylor house everyone was putting the cards they one in the middle of them.

Miharu start with the earth dinosaur, "one earth dinosaur!" she said happily

Akihsia put down the fire card, "one blazing one!"

Yuuko smiled and put the water one down, "one that likes to swim!" she giggled at her own joke.

Max put down the lighting card and crossed his arms, "one shocking fake!"

Lilly then happily put down the wind dinosaur and said, "one blow hard!" she then laughed at her own joke.

Zoe then put down the secret and the grass card, "One gardener and one mad scientist monster. That's one of each element! They are three of each so it's only been four days but we are a third done with this!"

Max hugged Zoe and kissed the back of her head making her blush, "yes I know but keep in mind after this is done Goma will be fighting us! Remember this is just a game to him!"

Akihsia hugged Yuuko making Yuuko turn red as he said, "at least we have a beach trip this weekend to hopefully take our minds off it! Hopefully."

Miharu crossed her arms and said, "if that alien ruins bikinis for me this trip I will brake his neck!" she said enraged at the thought!

Rose then walked in holding a bag and said, "I'll join you if it ruins my plans to check my wife out in a bikini plans!"

Aki was also holding a bag as she walked through and said, "I second this!" Rose turned red as Aki shot her a wink

While Lilly made a grossed out face, "eewww old people love!"

Aki and Rose then looked to Lilly cleared there throats and while doing there best Ursula impression yelled out, "WE'RE NOT OLD!"

Lily jumped back While Zoe laughed, Zoe happily said, "that takes me back man! Takes me back to good times now turned bitter sweet!" She said turning sad half way through her sentence.

Later that week end.

on the beach Zoe was laying down on a beach towel in a green bikini smiling at Max who was in Black trunks and said, "So what do you think Max?"

Max who had a water proof eye patch over his hair said, "literal the best part of the beach is you!" Zoe turned red at that comment.

Miharu who was in her normal swim suit walked by and said, "that was smooth!" She then ran off, "I have to go make a note of that line!" she said happily.

Akihisa who was in his normal swim wear was blushing as Yuuko modeled her red bikini witch had fire details on it and she smiled at him and sweetly said, "Like my little hot head!"

Akihisa couldn't say anything but his nose bleed was answer enough and after pitching said nose bleed he muttered, "Hot hot hot!"

Lilly was sitting down in a yellow one piece building a sand castle happily.

While sitting in beach chairs under the umbrella were Aki and Rose, Rose in a black bikini with a lucky seven on the right breast cup reading a book. She looked to Aki who was in a red bikini with a swim skirt button.

Rose sighed and said, "it's cute but covers to much darling!" she said slightly disappointed

Aki crossed her arms and giggles, "the skirt highs the tattoo I got! You will have to wait till later to see it my sweet Rose!" she then shot her wife a flirty wink making her turn red.

Rose dropped her book and went over the lines in her head, "Ok the only think the skirt covers that a normal bikini button doesn't is the ..b…behind!" her eyes widened as she turned redder and looked to her wife, "What is it!?"  
Aki giggles and happily said, "you'll have to wait till we're in our hotel room and to unwrap it and see." She giggled flirtingly witch gave Rose a nose bleed.

Aki then held out two fingers to make a v as she said, "And victory! I gave my wife a nose bleed!"

Meanwhile back in the city.

Kouta was crying at hideyoshi's house as he said, "Akihsia went to the beach with the lesbians with out me!" he fell over crying buckets. "Why Akihsia why!?"

Hideyoshi was growling as he said, "My sister is with him! At the beach! THIS WON'T STAND!" He growled in rage.

Minami was in the corner crying in German.

Himeji rolling around crying," No no! I should be Akihisa's beach bunny! I mean look at me!"

Kouta then jumped up and said, "THIS WILL NOT STAND!" he then dropped a smoke bomb and appeared on the table standing in his ninja outfit, "We all wish to be there for our won reasons if we pool our money together we can get there by train in time to crash there second and last day there! I will get to see Lesbian wives in swimsuits! Minami Himeji and Hideyoshi you'll be able to Ruin Akihisa and Yuuko's good time! We can do this but only together!"

they all then cheered happily.

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 1/3

water cards captured 1/3

earth cards captured 1/3

wind cards captured 1/3

lighting cards captured 1/3

nature cards captured 1/3

secret dinosaurs captured 1/3 


	7. Not so relaxing beach! part one!

Goma was watching form the air the beach and everyone's good time He pulled out a dinosaur card egg holder and in a horrible French chief impersonation he said, "Now for the recipe crack one water dinosaur egg into ocean and you're done!"

In a moment two cards landed in the water making a Gondwanantitan popping up and swimming to shore. People ran screaming as it stepped on to the beach.

Miharu ran up and summoned out Tank in armored hi up as a beach battle field showed up and She held her writ out and said, "Let's see what you can do!"

In a moment the Gondwanantitan then stomped the ground using it's move making the beach flash flood making Miharu hold on to a random tree as Tank was being washed away.

Miharu looked to the card in her hand and her hand holding on to the tree, "ok I'll be washed away if I Dino slash, but if not Tank will lose! Fuck it!" she yelled in rage as she let go and slashed the card as the water took her.

in a moment a Missile came out of the sky and hit the wild dinosaur turning it into a card making the battle field vanish. And Miharu fell head first on a rock and yelled.

in a moment Yuuko and Akihsia rushed over to her and yelled, "MIHARU!"

later on in the hospital.

Akihisa was looking at Miharu her head was bandaged, as Yuuko asked the Doctor, "is she going to be ok?" her worries made clear by the tone

The doctor then said, " yes, she will be ok, the only think life threating was the blood lost but her half brother her's donation fixed that!" he said pointing at Akihisa making him raise an eye brow.

Akihsia blinked and point to himself, "Half brother?"

the doctor blinked, "I taught you knew, your blood work showed you and her share the same dad!"

Akihisa's eyes brow raised as he put it together his parents were drunk gamblers and Miharu's dad as an asshole.

a thought bubble showed up showing his mom drunk leaning on Miharu's dad smirking and in a moment Akihsia screamed and ripped the thought bubble up as he yelled," NO NO NO! WE ARE NOT GOING THERE! I GET IT NO THOUGHT BUBBLE NEED!" He yelled in rage at his own mind!

Yuuko giggles and covered her mouth to try and hide it.

Mihaur's voice then said, "can you all cut down on the noise my head is killing me!"

Elsewhere

Rose and Aki were walking when Rose stopped and spotted something in the air that looked purple. Aki crossed her arms and said, "I see him to dear!"

they then followed it to an ally were they spotted Goma about to throw a card into an air vent form some building to bring out a wind dinosaur put he was pulled away by Rose and Aki.

Aki growled and cracked her fist and said, "having you don't enough today!? Can't let us enjoy ourselves can you! All I want to do was snuggle with my wife on the beach before heading back to a hotel room for Alone time! BUT I CAN'T FUCKING HAVE THAT CAN I!" She was on fire, yet her tone remained clam and flat making Goma shake and shiver in fear.

Rose let out a growl and crossed her arms, "So hot!"

goma spread his wings and took to the air," I'll just go take myself to another town sorry to bother you ladies!" he said fearfully shaking as he took off!

Aki then grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her off as she angrily said, "We're going to the hotel room and your kissing my tattoo when we get in there!"

Rose was red and happily said, "I am a lucky lucky girl!" she was clearly happy as could be.

the next town over Goma was panting hand over his head hiding behind a gas station as he said, "Why did I have to get my originals fear of his mother! And why the hell most she be so got dam scary! I mean my life flashed before my eyes.. not that it was that long sense I'm only a few weeks out the test tube! But still!"

He then looked around a corner and smiled as he spotted Akihisa's friends all taking a brake in a car! He then pulled out a card activator with a case holding a secret dinosaur card and flow up and throw it into the cracked car window and smiled, "and there's my next round of chaos!"

Meanwhile back on the beach

Zoe was hanging up her phone and in tears and Max walked up and hugged her, "What's wrong?"

Zoe then turned around and cried into his chest, "Well I just got off the phone with Reese she said it was time I know. Me, her and her mom are not related. My dad just married her mom when I was a baby."

Max held her and kissed her head as he imagined Zoe's family and his eye widen at how much it explains after all she doesn't look like any of them, Zoe's looks most come from her birth mother. .." Wait Zoe what about your birth mother? What happened to her?"

Zoe cried into her boyfriends chest and said, "I don't know because Reese didn't know!" she cried sadly, "She could be dead or she could have just abandoned me!"

Max held her close and kissed her head as she cried closing his eyes as he cried as well moved to tears to see Zoe like this! He couldn't think of anything to say which made his face sink as he held her and kissed her head to try and calm her down.

Elsewhere back in the hospital.

Akihisa was in Miharu's room walking with her showing the blood work, "So I guess we're siblings!" he said awkwardly

Miharu looked at it raising an eye brow, "Well another reason to hate my .. I mean our father!" She said weirdly like she didn't know how to feel about this.

Akihsia coughed as they remained frozen and Yuuko walked in and said, "Awkward this be!"

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 1/3

water cards captured 2/3

earth cards captured 1/3

wind cards captured 1/3

lighting cards captured 1/3

nature cards captured 1/3

secret dinosaurs captured 1/3

Omake.

doctor drake was on the phone as he yelled, "Why would you want to be in her life now bitch!" He then hung up.

Elsewhere on the other end, A women with pink hair that was past her shoulder blades purple eyes, a slender frame and what had to be a d cup was dressed in a black shirt yellow jacket, black jeans and green boat heel combo.

She hung up the phone and said, "Bastard I birth the parasite If I think she can be use for to me I should be able to see her!" She sad angrily before walking out of an office into a warehouse to see cars being taken apart, "WORK FASTER THEY WON'T CHOP THEMSELVES!"

she then noticed what looked like two cards and a plate, She picked them up, "Dear Meinu put the card on the plate! And see what happens sighed someone else who hates the law and your ex-husband!"

End omake 


	8. leaving the beach!

One the beach

Akihisa was walking with Yuuko holding hands it looked romantic till Himeji in a pink bikini jumped out in front of them and said, "STOP THIS!"

She yelled at them, as Akihisa's eyes widen around her wrist was a card activator! Akihisa held up his hands, "Himeji just hand that thing over! Don't use it!"

In a moment she pulled out a secret dinosaur card and smiled, "But what if I want to use it to smash a bitch!" she yelled in rage as she put it on her wrist activator

in a moment a cryolophosaurus appeared and roared making Akihisa and Yuuko summon out and armor up Terry and Spiny!

they then appeared in an ever green forest as the battle field. In a moment snowflakes start to fall before morphing into ice arrow heads and falling down shattering both dinosaurs armors.

Himeji's dinosaur then breath ice freezing Spiny inside a block of Ice making her laught!

Akihisa growled in rage as he pulled out a move card and said, "GO FLAMING FOREST!" in a moment the battle field burst into flames making Spiny melt out and roar and shiver!

Terry was glowing near Akihisa who appear to be on fire from his rage!" ALL I WANT WAS TIME WITH MY GIRLFIREND AND TRY TO DEAL WITH LEARNING I HAVE ANOTHER SISTER BUT NO YOU WON'T LET ME HAVE ANY PEACE! WHAT YOU HAVE ISN'T LOVE IT'S HATE PURE AND SIMPLE! YOU HURT ME YOU BEAT ME YOU BELITTLE ME YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE PEACE YOU ARE JUST A HATEFULL BITCH!"

His flames covered Terry making him roar as he took on his super mode and Akihsia pulled out a fire move card witch also appear to be one fire!

Yuuko was watching eyes widen fanning herself, "is it the fire of did it just get hot in here!" she asked herself turning red.

Akihisa slide the card, "DEATH FIRE DINO FUCKING SLASH!" He yelled in rage in a moment Terry roared summoning down a large meteor form space that smashed into Himeji's dinosaur turning it into a card.

When the dinosaurs and battle field vanished Yuuko grabbed the card and she looked up and gasp to See Akihisa had pinned Himeji to a sea wall his hands on her throat!

Akihsia yelled in rage "LEAVE ME ALONE BITCH! IN CASE YOU DON'T GET THE MESSAGE I HATE YOU! I HATE MINAMI! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH FOR THE WAY YOU FUCKING TREAT ME AS SHIT!"

Yuuko quickly cried and hugged Akihsia form behind and quickly cried, "please don't!" she said tearfully, "This isn't you! please don't become a monster! Stay my Akihisa!" She cried into his back and Akihisa's eyes widen.

Akihisa let go of Himeji's throat making her gasp for air as he backed away making the girl run off in tears holding her neck as he said, "What did I almost do!?" He was in tears.

the next day while leaving.

the only ones in the car smiling where Rose and Aki.

Roe smiled and looked at all the down faces, "what's wrong with you all?" she asked puzzled.

Miharu point to the bandages on her head and said, "I got my head smashed in!" She said angry at having to point it out!"

Zoe cried and said, "My mom and sister are my now ex step mom and ex step sister because my real mom abandoned me as a baby!" She was using a tissue to whip her tears as Max held her as she cried.

Akihsia point to Miharu and said, "We're half siblings! And I almost strangled a bitch to death!" he said shocked and worried!

Everyone's eyes widen as Yuuko held Akihsia and cried, "It's true, it was super scary!" she was sad and worried.

Lilly just blinked and said, "Getting sand kicked in my eye thanks to a beach bully doesn't sound so bad now!" she said stunned.

Aki looked back at Akihisa and blinked, "Never would have taken you for the strangling type! I guess it's like mama said look out for the sweet ones!"

Rose giggles, "isn't that the pop calling the kettle black!"

Aki blushed and said, "Darling focus on the road not me!"

Max stuck his tongue out and said, "At least some people in this car had a good time on the beach!" he said stunned!"

elsewhere back on the town the beach was part of.

Hideyoshi was walking to the place he was supposed to meet the others and yelled "THEY LEFT ME BEHIND!"

A car then pulled up and Kouta opened a door, "no we just need to get Himeji and Minami back fast! In case you didn't know your sister stepped Akihsia form choking Himeji to death!" he said slightly afraid.

Hideyoshi screamed and said, "SAY WHAT!?" shock and fear filled his voice

Kouta nodded and said, "yes now get in! he could still be here man!" he said in fear!"

elsewhere

Meinu was watching three spectral armored Deinonychus running around slash off the car parts perfectly and smiled, "Well no I don't have to pay anyone thank you stranger!"

She smiled wickedly as she sat down and pulled out a cigar, "What a wonderful day!"

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 1/3

water cards captured 2/3

earth cards captured 1/3

wind cards captured 1/3

lighting cards captured 1/3

nature cards captured 1/3

secret dinosaurs captured 2/3 ( finally one Deinonychus on the lose)

Omake

Himeji was at home looking in the mirror at the mark on her neck, "He hates me that much form how I treat him.. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME I WAS A GOT DAM BITCH!?" She cried.

She then fell on her bed crying, "I'M A GOT DAM BITCH! WHY DIDN'T MY FRIENDS TELL ME TO STOP ALL THE BITCHING BEFORE THIS HAPPENED! AND HOW THE HELL DID I BECOME A BITCH ANYWAY! I WAS SO SWEET AND INNOCENT!"

Himeji then stopped and thought about it, "Then I went to that high school.. and… "she then yelled n rage "DAD TRANSFER ME RIGHT AWAY THAT SCHOOL IS TURNING ME INTO A GOT DAM BITCH!"

End omake 


	9. Mother vs daughter!

A few days later in the city Max and Zoe where walking around more like Zoe was pulling Max along.

Max rolled his eye, as he asked , "And what's this about?" He asked not really caring why his girlfriend had drug him to down town.

Zoe looked at him and said, "Well now I did some digging on my birth mom Meinu."

Max then crossed his arms and stopped her and said, "there is a reason your dad did not tell you about her Zoe you will regret this!"

Zoe was about to say something when she heard someone and pulled back behind a corner, the someone was an older women with pink hair dressed in a black suit, she had bright green eyes.

Zoe then pulled out a picture and looked between them and smiled, "that's here that's my mom!" she said happy but then here eyes widen as she saw her mom sighing a truck full of cars to back up in to the garage.

Meinu then yelled, "hurry up you idiots before someone sees you! Get them in so we can chop this got dam things!" she said angry.

Zoe then bit her lip and teared up as she said, "Ok.. you told me so Max! my mommy is a criminal!" She said clearly sad and upset!

Max hugged her and petted her head and said, "She gave you up she is no mother Zoe! That's not your mommy that's a bitch you share DNA with and nothing else!" He said sounding sad then they heard something followed by the roar of a dinosaur.

Zoe's eyes widen, and it twitched, "GREAT I HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON WITH THE BITCH! DINO SLASH HELP ME STOMP THIS BITCH PAIRS!" she yelled out in rage summoning and armoring up Pairs.

Max was about to say something but she turned and yelled out, "YOU KEEP YOUR GOT DAM MOTH SHUT! THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

Max's eyes widen as he backed away of his girlfriend as Pairs knock down the garage door! Showing the spectral armored Deinonychus.

Zoe then yelled out, "WE HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS MOTHER!" in a moment She and her mom entered a battle field that looked like a prehistoric forest

Meinu put a cigar in her mouth in her mouth and lit it then put a card on the activator on her neck. "Ninja attack!"

In a moment three Dinosaurs became Nine and jumped at pairs,

Zoe then slide a move cad, "METAL WING!" in a moment three pterosaurs with glowing wing came out slashing three of the nine enemy dinosaurs as she growled and pulled out another move card! "I WILL BRAKE YOU! Big foot assault!

in a moment Seismosaurus then stepped another three of the Deinonychus only leaving the original three that where now on Pairs.

As they tried to bit her armor so Zoe slashed again, WALL SMASH!" A stone wall then appeared and Pairs rammed the dinosaurs attacking her sides into over and over again till it and there armor broke!

the three downed and armorless Dinosaurs roared as Meinu pulled out a second card and said, "Very good I should expect such force form my child mommy's proud!" Zoe then grabbed her face and screamed in horror!

Meinu then put a card to her activator, "triple headbutt!" Three Stegocreas then jumped out and started headbutting and ramming Pairs till her armor broke making the three summoned dinosaur vanish.

Zoe was shivering as she pulled out a move card, "Ok fine I get it I got my temper form you! BUT I'M NOT YOU!" She then slide a move card, "Let's go emerald garden! Dino slash!"

in a moment a garden of flowers appeared around the Deinonychus and light began to leave them and enter the flowers making the flowers grow larger as the dinosaurs began to look weakened.

Zoe then slide one last move card and said, "they are to weak to move now! Green impulse!" In a moment Eight summoned Tupuxuara appeared and rammed in to the three dinosaurs making them turn into a card ending the battle.

the battle field then vanished as Zoe picked up the card and smiled, "the last secret dinosaur card!"

Max then ran in to see the shocked criminals and the ticked off Meinu and Max grabbed zoe, "COME ON POLICE ARE COMING WE'LL BE ROPED IN!"

He then drug her off as she turned pairs in to a card and it flow to her.

the police then showed up to see a busted wide open chop shop.

Meinu smiled and said, "beaten by my child! I'm so proud!" She said as she cried tears of joy!"

Elsewhere Zoe was sadly holding Max's arms and said, "I guess I should have listened to my dad! And you! she abandoned me! This isn't a fantasy series so I should have noun she wouldn't have a good reason for it!" she said her tone making it clear she was beating herself up about it.

Max stopped walking to hold her close and kiss her head, "Don't beat yourself up about it! It's not your fault." He spoke half depressed half struggling to remain cheerful for Zoe.

Zoe just sighed as she looked at the dino card, "At least we finished off the secret dinosaurs!"

Above them was Goma watching form the air as he shock his head, "At least She last longer than the rest now who to give cards to next!" He then pulled out a wind card and a fire card, "Wait what about those third year students that hate the second year f class? They would be a perfect tag team!"

Elsewhere

Kubo was watching Yuuko and Akihsia walking down the street hand in hand and sighed n jealously making Miharu grab him by the shirt and yell, "STOP CHECKING OUT MY BROTHER!" She was clearly ticked off!

Kubo blinked in confusion and asked, "brother?"

Miharu then shock him and yelled in rage, "YES HIS FAHTER AND MY FATHER SAME PERSON! SO HE'S MY BROTHER AND YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! THAT MEANS AKIHISA OFF LIMITS TO YOU BUDDY! SO STOP CHECKING OUT MY BROTHER MAN!" she said repeating herself before adding in a calmer tone, "besides that he isn't' interested and has a girlfriend You really need to move on!"

She then let go of Kubo making him land on the side walk as he adjusted the classes, "Ok so the first part was protective sister, the second part was best friend ok! But you ask to much! Your brother is simple to amazing to not gaze upon!" he added happily.

Miharu's eye twitched as she added, "What if I find you someone else!? To help you move on?"

Kubo then blinked and said, "that would be wonderful!" he said happily.

Miharu then ran off and found Hideyoshi and grabbed him and said, "yell Hideyoshi! In interest of getting my best friend Kubo to stop checking out my brother Akihsia I need you for a moment!" she said calmly but the calm tone hid a storm of rage.

Hideyoshi was shivering and blinked in shock,"…. Brother?"

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 1/3

water cards captured 2/3

earth cards captured 1/3

wind cards captured 1/3

lighting cards captured 1/3

nature cards captured 1/3

secret dinosaurs captured 3/3 


	10. Nine cards left!

The next day Lilly and Miharu where against a spectral armored Rajajsaurus and megaraptor under the control of Shunpei natsukawa and Yuusaku Tsunemura the battle field was large underground crystal filled cave.

The Duo put cards to there activators that where on there chest and called out, "Fusion move! Blazing tornado!"

The Megaraptor roared making a tornado appear and in a moment the Rajajsaurus breath fire setting the storm on fire as it flow for Ace and Tank!

In a moment Both dinosaurs where picked up and throw around in to the roof before falling down making there armor shatter.

Tank got up right away and charged as Miharu slashed a move card, "Quake saber!" she yelled and in a moment a large crystal sword appeared on Tank's dail as he span slashing the Megaraptor hard enough to shatter it's armor!

Lily then smiled as she said, "Ninja attack dino slash!" she then slashed as Ace got up Ran up and used and made two copies of Himself that jumped on the Megaraptor taking bites out of it making it turn into a card!

Shunpei laughed as he put his move card on his activator making his Rajajsaurus breath fire on Ace turning him into a card he then said, "You will still lose! My guy still got his armor and you are done to one armorless dinosaur!" he said mockingly.

Lily then slashed a card and said, "Eoraptor come on out and get earthy!" in a moment the Raptor appeared and turned into a grey and purple copy of tank Making the third year's eyes widen!

the new dinosaur glow gaining power form the battle field as Lily slashed a move card "ALPHA DICE!" in a moment a giant dice fell down but the enemy dinosaur avoid it and Shunpei laughed, "usless!"

Lily then shock Her left index finger, "But it land on six!" she said and in a moment sex small bombs appeared around Shunpei's dinosaur and explode.

the third year growled as he watched his dinosaur's armor shatter form the blast, "TRICK TRICK MOVE!"

Miharu smiled as she slashed a card and said, "Spike arrow!" Tank then point his tail at the enemy dinosaur and fired off a storm of purple energy spikes at the dinosaur making it turn in to a card, and the duo's activators then shattered as the battle field vanished and Lilly and Miharu returned there dinosaurs to cards!

Lily ran out and grabbed the two new cards and smiled, "YES!" twelve out of twenty one cards are ours!" She jumped for joy as she said, "that's more then half!" she then did a silly cute little victory dance.

Miharu crossed her arms as she said, "yeah but come on we have to get to school!" She then ran pulling Lilly along leaving the duo frozen on the side walk as they passed!"

Later on at the school Akihisa was at the back of Class F walking with Max as he whispered, "Well now we're almost done" he said happily.

Max nodded and then he said, "yeah and almost to fighting my devilish alien double!"

Akihsia rubbed the back of his head, "yeah I forgot about that!" he said nervously, "This is all crazy! I mean and hope the hell has more people not been hurt!" he then shot a glare to Minami making the girl jump to the other end of the class shaking.

Max smirked as he said with a smirk, "you have a lot of angst inside of you form this school your family and this adventure!"

Akihsia nodded and looked sad as he said, "And the happy face I normally deal with everything isn't working anymore, "He sighed as he said, "Life can be so depressing!" he said sadly.

Max smirked and then added, "Come over to the Goth side!"

Elsewhere in Class A Yuuko was given a test it was marked with an F. Youko then looked at her growling half ways saying with out it was mostly because of that dinosaur battle.

Yuuko then hand the paper to Lily who looked at it, "this should be a d she docked your grade by one out of spite!" said the little girl!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and sighed, "when this is over I'm going to have to transfer, and finally be able to study again! I mean how can anyone learn when they are worried about dinosaurs and aliens!"

Lilly nodded and said, "yeah if you look at my brother's test work you will see his average improved by one grade level once it was over!" she said happily confirming it for Yuuko.

Meanwhile in Class D.

Miharu was arm crossed talking with Zoe in the back, "this is so boring! I mean for crying out loud there are still nine dinosaurs running wild or in the hands of crazy people!" she said horried.

Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes, "You are my friend Amy all over again But look it'll be over when it's over. Then we'll face my boyfriends devilish double! I'm not looking forward to having to hit my boyfriends face and watching my boyfriend hit his own face also!"

Miharu nodded along in agreement.

Later on after school Lily Miharu Zoe and Yuuko walked into Max and Lily's house.

Yuuko had her arms crossed, "ok so what was this we have to wait thing about?" She asked.

Max then came form down stairs and said, "Simple Akihsia asked for some style tips if you will!" he then got off the stairs and happily said, "Now welcoming to the goth side Akihisa Yoshi!"

Akihsia then walked down hands in his pockets, his hair dyed black with red highlights, he had skull ear rings on, a black button up shirt left a little open at the top, black jeans with a left pocket chain and black boats with flames painted on the side.

In a moment Yuuko fell to the floor eyes wide holding her nose with had a drip of blood with a happy jaw dropped look on her face as she said, "YAY!"

Miharu rolled her eyes, "Dam it brother! Kubo just got over you!" she said frustrated

Akihisa rubbed the side of his neck and walked down the stairs and help Yuuko up as he said, "Don't' care!"

in a moment when Yuuko was standing again she jumped tackling Akihisa to the floor while kissing him with hearts floating around her head.

Zoe then blinked and said, "this takes me back to when Max first went dark!" she said grabbing his arm and snuggling up to her boyfriend.

Max gave a cocky half smile and he rolled his eye.

Lily then blinked and said, "Wait big brother where are our moms?"

elsewhere in town at a café outside at a table Rose and Aki where sitting together holding one hand each.

Rose smiled and said, "finally some us time!" she said happily.

Aki smiled happily and said, "yeah!" the two then leaned into a kiss, so focused on eachother, they did not notice a group of Men looking at them with smiles on there faces.

In the group Ironman smiled and said, "thank you universe!"

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 2/3

water cards captured 2/3

earth cards captured 1/3

wind cards captured 2/3

lighting cards captured 1/3

nature cards captured 1/3

secret dinosaurs captured 3/3 


	11. Final count down part one!

Next day in an small island in the middle of a massive ocean battle field super mode Spiny was roaring at a spectral armored Yangchuanosaurus.

Yuuko smiled as she slashed a move card, "Time to end this Hydro cutter!" in a moment Spiny swung his tail firing off a blade of water that slashed the enemy dinosaur clean in half down the middle making it turn into card.

In a moment Spiny was returned to being a card as the battle field vanished and Yuuko ran up to the card and smiled, "And that's all the fire cards!"

Elsewhere Akihisa was standing in a volcano Terry in super mode as he smirked as he looked at the an armorless panting Pentaceratops.

Akihisa smirked as he slide a move card, "Let's go Blazing spin attack!" in a moment the T-rex grabbed the other dinosaur by the neck making the enemy dinosaur burst in to flames as the t-rex span around before throwing it into the lava making the battle field vanish and Terry return to a card.

Akihsia walked up the side walk and picked up the card, "I can't believe we all had to split up to take this dinos one on one! Did Goma really think divide and conquer would work?"

Elsewhere Miharu was in an underground cave system Beside super Tank who was using quake saber to finish off a Sinraptor making her smile as the battle field vanish and she picked up the wind dinosaur's card.

Miharu returned tank to a card making the battle field vanished, "Well that was easy!" she laughed in victory with a smile, "Good think we figured out that super mode shit!" She said happily.

before looking at her dino bracer and turning it to see the power limiter switched to off, "But kind of shameful it took us that long to see this switch!" She said embraced.

Elsewhere

Lily was in a windy valley super Ace roaring at a panting and winded Panoplosaurus!

Lily smiled as she slide her move card, "Let's go Air raid dino slash!" in a moment Ace charged covered in wind knocking the Enemy dinosaur into the air.

Moments later Ace grabbed it by the tail in his mouth and span him around before quickly slamming the earth dinosaur into the ground making it turn into a card.

Lilly grabbed it before returning Ace to being card making her return to the outside of the mall as she jumped for joy and yelled, "DID IT! SUCK IT BIG BROTHER'S EVIL DOUBLE!"

Meanwhile

Max was facing off against a Shantungosaurus in desert plain that was in the middle of a thunder storm Chomp was in super mode beside him.

Max smirked as he spot the metal wing dinos coming form the hair and he slide a move card, "LIGHTING STRIKE!" In a moment Chomp charged in lighting on his horns as he rammed in to the three fliers making the three become a card as Chomp roared.

Max then looked to the shaking enemy dinosaur as he held out a card and sighed, "I hate this just as much as you do! Lighting Ax Dino slash!" he sadly slide the move card making an ax made of lighting form between Chomp's horns as he slashed the enemy dinosaur making it become a card.

Max then picked it up and returned Chomp to a card making him reappear in front of his house as he sighed, "Another scared creature taken form it's proper place in time and forced to do the bidding of a nut job bites the dust!" He then turned to go back into his house.

Elsewhere

Zoe and super Paris where in a lush prehistoric forest facing off against a panting pack of Troodons.

Zoe sighed and dino slashed big foot assault and in a moment a large dinosaur stepped on them turning them into a card.

Zoe walked over and picked up the cards with a sigh as she returned Pairs to her own. " Sorry little guys I really am!" the sadness in her voice was clear.

Later on when they all meet back at Max's house they looked at all the cards on the table.

Yuuko was doing math and said, "Ok three of each type so that means what's left is one earth dinosaur, one lighting dinosaur and one nature dinosaur! Just three left till the big show down with Goma!" She said happily.

Akihsia crossed his arms and sighed, "yeah and how many people got hurt or worst today? Those dinosaurs each had at least an hour of I don't know where I am freak out rampage before we showed up. Logic would say people got hurt or had their livelihoods ruined in said rampages." His down was sad bringing everyone done.

Miharu sighed and crossed her own arms as she looked at Tank's card, "yeah well it's almost over anyhow just four more battles and this ends!" She sounded like she was trying to make herself feel happy by looking on the bright side.

Lily looked around confused before a question popped into her head, " But then what? We can't get the cards back to the future? And if we could Dr.Z would just make his Dino fighting sport leading to dinosaur being forced to fight eachother for people's enjoyment. Don't we have enough of that with there living family realities the birds?"

Zoe nodded as she held the left side of her head, "yeah! The future people clearly don't work under the same definition of good and evil as we do! We talked about that enough!" she sighed sadly looking at Pair's card, "For years I wished you would return my pairs and now that you have I've grown up to realize you shouldn't have!" she cried a little while holding the card.

Max looked at Chomps card remembering all there good times then all the battles that happened out of battle fields and he sighed, "yeah growing up you realize a pet dinosaur is a scary dangerous thing not fun and games!" he sound sad.

Max then put Chomps' card on the table and gave it an apologetic look, "Zoe is right you should have stayed away old friend."

Akihisa sighed and sadly spoke what everyone was thinking, "We win we're stuck hording dangerous living weapons form the world, and dooming our children and there children to do the same thing, Till what is good and what is evil changes in the future and dinosaur fighting is the new sport."

Zoe then sighed again and said, "oh dam it! I just realized Doctor. Z could be one of our descendants! And who could have studied this card to learn how to make more starting this whole mess as one supersized stable time loop!"

There eyes all widen in shock.

Rose then walked in crossing her arms and sighed, "Great now I have to worry about being the some number of great, grandmother of a crazy man who kidnaps steals and makes animals fight eachother for fun!"

Elsewhere above the city Goma sighed as he looked at the final three dinosaur card he had and said, "Dam it! Only three left! Well the games over! Might as well have fun with the final turn, before boss battle! Why did I think divide and conquer would work? It never workds!"

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 3/3

water cards captured 3/3

earth cards captured 2/3

wind cards captured 3/3

lighting cards captured 2/3

nature cards captured 2/3

secret dinosaurs captured 3/3 


	12. Final count down part two!

The next day Max and Zoe where in a battel field facing a Wuerhosaurus Pairs and Chomp where armored.

Zoe slide metal wing and sighed, "and Metal wing!" in a moment the aerial attack hit knocking it back as Chomp charged in from behind using lighting strike to turn it into a card making the battle field vanish as the couple returned there dinosaurs to cards.

Zoe then picked up the card as they returned to the side walk by he school but then the bell rang and she said, "Great now we're late for school!" she yelled in rage.

Meanwhile in the school.

Akihisa was walking with Yuuko when they noticed Ironman walking around holding a card and Akihsia held out his and said, "Sense!"

Ironman turned and put the card to a card activator that was a pin on his suit making a spectral armored Branchylphosaurus appear he then put a card making them all vanish to a prehistoric plain.

Akihsia summoned out Terry and armored him up, as Yuuko called out spiny!

In a moment the couple yelled out, "Element booster!" they then plugged in the boosters to armor up there dinosaurs who roared as the enemy dinosaur was roaring.

Ironman then put a move card on his activator, "Big foot assault!" five seconds later a large foot stepped on Terry and when it pulled away Terry's armor was shattered.

Akihisa's eyes twitched as he said, "Why am I not surprised!" he then noticed Terry not getting up and said, "Let's go dino slash Smiling hamburger! I'm not kidding that's the move's name!" he then slide it and in a moment a dinosaur sized burger appeared before terry who eat it and got back up now healed.

Yuuko raised and eye brow as she pulled out her own move card," Who thinks of this moves?" she asked stunned, "Ok then Skydive! Dino slash!" in a moment a Quetzalcoatlus dove from the air at ironman's dinosaur hitting it making the enemy dinosaur's armor shatter.

Ironman smirked " Super impact!" he then placed the move card on his activator making Supersaurus appear.

the long necked dinosaur throw his ally at Terry, so when at moment of impact Terry was a card and Akihsia yelled, "Really man! GOING AFTER ME!" he yelled in rage!

Akihisa growled as he Slide Eoraptor, "Eorapter become a t-rex!" in a moment a grey and purple terry appeared as Akihsia slide a move card, "Dino slash! MAGMABLASTER!" in a moment the new T-rex breath fire on ironman's dinosaur making it turn into a card.

Moment later Yuuko and Akihsia returned their dinosaurs to cards as he battle field vanished and Ironman's activator vanished.

Yuuko took the card and smiled, "perfect!"

After school

Miharu and Lily where facing off against a Udanoceratops! In a lighting storm desert battel field with there dinosaurs armored.

In a moment the Lighting dinosaur charged in with lighting strike hitting Tank making his armor shatter, but as the armor Lily slide a move card, "JET SHRIKEN DINO SLAHS!" in moments air throwing stars hit and slashed up the enemy dinosaur making it become a card!"

In a moment they vanished and found themselves With Max Zoe Akihisa and Yuuko in what looked like an ancient roman colosseum!

before them was Goma, with his omega armored Eocarcharia behind him as he said, "Well you did it you got the cards now for the final battle!"

the six heroes growled as they dinoslashed there dinosaurs out.

Max slide Chomp and yelled out," come on Chomp time to roar for the last time!" chomp then appeared and he put in the element booster making Chomp roar as he turned super!

Zoe slide Pairs and said, "Ok Pairs let's Bloom once more for old times sake!" she said happily as she hooked in the element booster and made Pairs go super!

Lilly Slide Ace and said, "ok Ace let's blow my brothers evil copy away!" she smiled as Ace showed up and She hooked in the booster making him go super," this field has no elemental advantage so we have no trouble going super!" she said happily.

Miharu smiled as she slide Tanks card, "Show them your rock hard nerves in the final battel Tank Dino slash!" in a moment her Dinosaur appeared and She plugged in the element booster making him go super as she smiled and crossed her arms, "Bring it on faker!" she said mockingly.  
Yuuko slide Spiny's card and happily said," It's been Fun so let's make the last battle grant! Spiny let's show this clone he's all wet Dino slash!" in a moment her dinosaur appeared and roared before going super thanks to the element booster.

Akihisa held Terry's card and slide it, "Let's burn this clone! Time for the final battle Terry Dino slash!" the T-rex then roared on to the field as Akihsia plugged in his element booster making him go super!"

Goma smiled and snapped his fingers making the school and there family appear in the stands as he said, "Now we have an audience for our final battle! Goma the evil alien Clone vs Max Taylor the original and his new D-team! This is what I've want sense I came out of the test Tube! Let's go Omega phoenix!"

In a moment his dinosaurs wings opened and flow as a spectral space symbol appeared n his back as he took to the air.

Another symbol appeared on the ground and the super dinosaurs where trying to move but could as they screamed!

Max's eyes widen as it hit him, "This is how he beat the alpha gang his attack can't be avoid!" He then pulled out a card as the Omage armored dinosaur dive bombed them, "go dino slash MOVE BLOCK!" in a moment Trodons appeared and formed a dome around the supers!

A moment later the Omage armored enemy hit the trodons making a large explosion of purple fire and when Goma's dinosaur jumped back and Roared Goma's eyes widen as the fire cleared to reveal the unhurt super dinosaurs.

Goma's eyes widen as he looked to Max and said, "no one has blocked my attack before!" he was in shock

in the stands Rose yelled, "THAT'S IT MAX SHOW UP YOUR DAM BOOTLEG!"

Aki then yelled out, "SWEETIE PLEASE MAKE YOUR COPY BLEED ALREADY!" she yelled.

Max and Lily looked embarrassed for a moment, before sliding move cards, "LET'S GO THUNDER STORM BAZOOKA!" in a moment Ace and Chomp span around eachother becoming a drill of lighting and thunder that hit the Omega armored dinosaur.

the enemy roared as it was knocked back but Ace and Chomp broke apart and jumped back the enemy only panting!

Yuuko and Akihsia then slide Shockwave and volcanic burst! In a moment both dinosaurs glow as a funnel of water formed around the Eocarcharia forming spikes that held it in place and hurt it as Terry's Volcanic burst fired hitting the enemy dinosaur making the water flash to steam as the fire burned it.

Now blind in the steam Zoe slide big foot assault as Miharu slide Quake saber.

In a moment a large foot stepped on the Eocarcharia holding it down as Tanks saber slashed it! Seconds later the foot got off it and in a moment the Enemy dinosaur's armor was now cracked.

Goma's eyes widen in shock, "It can not be! OMEGA PHOENIX!" his attack once more formed his dinosaur in the air glowing with the symbol on the ground but this time no blocking the attack hit catching the super dinosaurs in an explosion of fire!

but when the smoke cleared and the dinosaurs jumped apart the super dinosaurs where downgrade to there armored state while Eocarcharia was now armor less Making Goma's eyes widen.

Lily smiled," it's just like when me and Yuuko fought the teacher the armor couldn't handle the attack and shattered!" she said happily jumping for joy, "YEAH!"

to be continued,

Fire cards captured 3/3

water cards captured 3/3

earth cards captured 3/3

wind cards captured 3/3

lighting cards captured 3/3

nature cards captured 3/3

secret dinosaurs captured 3/3

all card captured. 


	13. Final count down part three!

The armored dinosaurs where attacking Goma's normal one with simple smashings knocking it around like it was nothing.

In the stands Hideyoshi was watching and said, " best dream ever!"

Max pulled out a move card and held it out," I think we all have a copy of this card?" his five team mates pulled out there copy of the move card and in a moment all six called out, "Alpha Missile DINO SLASH!" as they slide the card.

in a moment Six missiles hit the area and when the smoke cleared the good guys six dinosaurs where standing armor less while Goma's was now a card.

Goma's eyes widen as he start to glow and he teared up and said, "I lose!" in a moment he explode.

our heroes then found themselves at the same spot they first meet Goma at the same time and even stranger all sighs point to it even being the same day.

Akihisa's eyes bugged as he looked to his phone and saw the date, "Impossible we're back at the start!" he then looked to see the very much alive Shouko walk by as he sighed, "so she's going to get her yandere ass killed again." He sound sad.

Yuuko sighed and crossed her arms as she looked to the dino bracer, "Ok So now what? It's not like we can just leave this laying around or trust our descendant with them?" she said sadly knowing full well that the people of the future clearly work on a different definition of good and evil."

Lilly looked down sadly while saying," this isn't how saving the day is suppose to be!"

Zoe crossed her arms and said, "yeah now me Akihisa and Miharu's bad family members are free once again!" she sound ticked.

Miharu crossed her arms and sighed, "So now what do we do? I mean we Zoe and Akihisa can just report and get those things taken care of? But what about Shouko pushing Yuuji to the point he feels murder is the only answer? What about the dinosaur cards? What are we going to do?" she said worried.

Max rubbed his chin, "Maybe use the dinosaurs to scare Shouko away form Yuuji, but after that I have an idea of what to do with the dinosaur cards."

the next day they where all in the forest standing around a deep hole, Zoe holding a suit case a water tight one and Max a make shift explosive.

Akihisa looked at the things and said, "I get it! We put the cards in the case drop the case in the sink hole, then drop the short fused explosive in to make the whole gave in burying them so they are lost and can't be used for evil!" he said with a smile.

Max nodded as the case was put on the ground and Max load in his bracer cards and Chomp's card as he sighed, "Rest well old friend. You're days of being forced to battle are over enjoy the peace!" he was tearing up.

Zoe did the same thing and kissed Pairs card before putting it in, "You enjoy your rest to Girl. Thanks for the memories!"

Akihisa load in his bracer and cards, "Ok Terry man thanks for being the best T-rex I could ask for! But time for the King to lay his head down to rest!" he said with a sigh.

Lily load in ace and her bracer and other cards. "Well I know I'm not Rex but he probably won't see the point in making sure you don't fight again, so I'm sorry for that!" she said with a sigh before hugging her big brother Max.

Max patted her on the back as he sighed.

Yuuko load in spiny as a tear rolled down, "Bye Spiny it was an honor to say I had a dinosaur. She then put in her bracer and cards she then hugged Akihisa while crying and Akihsia held his girlfriend tight.

Miharu load Tank and her bracer and cards into a sandwich bag and said, "Just so no dirt gets in and triggers them!" she then load them in and said, "Good bye you where rock solid tank man!" She gave a thumbs up.

A moment later the case was closed and locked the key being dropped on the ground beside them, a moment later Max kicked the case into the sink whole.

Akihisa then grabbed the make shift bomb and Zoe lit it and he throw it in moments later they ran away as a blast made the sink hole cave in burying the case and the dinosaurs below the ground.

the six turned back with tears in there eyes and Max said, "Doing the right thing sucks ass most of the time!" he said to worn out to put any feeling into it as Zoe grabbed his arm and they left.

Lily then ran behind them as she said, "Wait up my legs are shorter then yours."

Yuuko then grabbed Akihisa's arms and left with him hand in hand, with Miharu behind them who said, "I can't believe this is how it ends so grown up and bittersweet."

hundreds of years later

Doctor Z was watching a wacky brontosaurus like digging machine dig up the area with it's robot it mouth till it spit out an old suit case making it open up to reveal the cards and bracers and the doctor took it.

Doctor Z then walked away saying, "Now to make copies so we can make dinosaur battling a sport, don't know what made those kids burry it let along the reasons behind it!" Those words showed the idea that the future humans don't work under the same definition of good and evil was proven and sadly the good guys attempts to stop the dinosaurs form ever being forced to fight where fruitless.

The end.


End file.
